


Old Habits Die Hard

by Billsanddavid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	Old Habits Die Hard

_I thought about you tonight… D._

_I told you, you need to stop thinking about me…B._

_I can’t. D._

———

'Billie' Laurence shook her shoulder gently. 'It's nearly 11am are you planning on getting up today? Or were you up all night on your bloody phone?'.

'Yeah, gettin up now' Billie groaned. 'Was… nothing. Just one of the girls, drunk texts'.

_Stop it, you’ll get me in trouble. B._

———

David smirked when he received her text. That’s what he was hoping for, he knew her too well. This wasn’t an angry, don’t ever speak to me again text. It was a flirtatious, I like the fear of being caught text.

_Oh stop it, your middle name’s trouble ;) D._

———

Laurence had promised Billie he would take her out for a dinner, just the two of them. He had been working a lot lately and between work and looking after the kids they hardly had any time to spend together, so this he thought would be a lovely treat.

'What do you feel like for dessert?' He asked her.

'Uh, I don't know. More wine?' she joked. Her phone buzzed. Billie pushed it further into the clutch she had brought with her that was sitting on the table.

'Bills that's the fourth time in the last 10 minutes it's gone off. Why don't you just check it?' Laurence said, he was clearly annoyed.

Billie reached for her glass of wine and took a sip, she wouldn’t admit it but it had become a comfort for her over the course of their evening. She smiled at Laurence and pulled her phone out opening the text message and the picture that came with it.

_I miss this. D._

Billie choked on her mouthful of wine.

'Bills?' Laurence said, reaching across the table.

'Sorry, went down the wrong way. Be right back.' She stood up and quickly hurried off to the bathroom.

Billie locked herself in a toilet stall and pressed dial.

'What are you playin at?' she said before he'd even had a chance to say hello.

'Thought you'd like to know I still had it' David said smugly, she could tell through the phone that he was smirking.

'That was a lot of years ago. What are you still doing with them?'.

'Like I'd delete a photo of Billie Piper, in her knickers, in my bed. That's a memory I don't want to let go of'.

'I have to go, I'm at dinner with Laurence. Delete them David'. There was silence on the other end. 'I miss you' she said, before hanging up on him.

_I miss you more. D._

———

_You awake? D._

_Yep. I’m alone. Call? B._

Billie felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She picked it up.

‘That was quick. How’ve you been?’.

'Good. Busy. You?'.

'Yeah, same. What are you doing?'.

David hesitated, ‘I’m watching your show’.

'Which one?' Billie asked.

'It's 2am. Which one do you think'.

'Perv' Billie laughed.

'Love the fake sex noises, Piper' he joked.

'Well, you should recognise them. Goodnight David' Billie laughed as she hung up.

———

_It’s been two weeks, where are you? B._

There was no response.

——-

It was another two weeks later when she received a text from David.

_A little bird told me you’re in London for work. Come meet me? D._

_It’s been a month, where have you been? B._

_Busy. D._

_I am too. Can’t meet. B._

———

Billie had just hopped out of the shower and slipped into her towel when she heard her phone ring. The sound of the TARDIS. It was David. The last time they’d got the kids together for a play date he had set it as his caller tone. That way you’ll always know it’s me, he had told her.

'Hey' she said, putting him on loudspeaker.

'Hello' he said over enthusiastically. 'What are you doing?'.

'At my hotel, just had a shower. You?'

'Same. Weell, except the shower part. Where are you staying?'

'Our usual place', she answered. She meant her and Laurence's usual place, but she didn't mind if David thought she meant theirs. After all, it had been on more than one occasion.

'So, tell me then Piper, how was it?'.

'How was what?'.

'The shower'.

She grinned, grabbing her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew this game. ‘It was… hot’.

David cleared his throat and loosened off his tie. ‘And?’.

'Wet. Still wet' she whispered.

David hung up and Billie heard a knock at the door.

———

When Billie opened the door he was standing there, shirt half buttoned under his jacket and his hair in the mess it became when he ran his fingers through it. Billie smiled her tongue caught in her teeth.

'Hello' Billie said softly. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him inside.

'You know I think you need a shower'. David nodded as Billie pushed his jacket off his shoulders and began undoing the rest of his shirt buttons. She pushed him backwards towards the bathroom, his hands resting on her hips for direction. Billie undid the last shirt button and pulled it off. She leant up and kissed his collarbone, nipping the skin as she pulled away. He groaned, and pulled her closer to him.

She ran her fingers down his chest and over his stomach until she reached the top of his pants. Sliding one finger under she undid the button with ease. David slid his hands from her hips around her lower back and pulled her inside the bathroom. He leant down and kissed Billie’s neck, whilst reaching out for the shower tap. He pulled the tap up and the steam started to fill the room.

Billie pulled away, as she did David leant in to her and they stumbled backwards into the shower together. Billie laughed, her towel was soaked all the way through. So were David’s pants.

'You're wet' she joked.

'So're you' he whispered untucking her towel and letting it fall to the floor of the shower.

Billie kicked the towel out of the shower.

'I'm naked' she pointed out.

'Mmm, I always liked you best that way' He smiled, gripping her breast in his palm and squeezing it softly. Billie reached down for the zipper of his pants and slid them off.

'No underwear?'

'Knew I was coming here'.

'You are so sure of yourself' she said shaking her head.

David grabbed Billie by the waist and turned her around. He slid his hands down her arms, clutching her hands in his and pulling them up over her head to rest on the glass of the shower wall. He kissed her shoulder, sucking the water from her skin. David grabbed her by the waist and pulled her bum out towards him and gently slid himself in to her. Billie moaned. She missed the way he made her feel, not just while they were having sex but all the time. The way he looked at her, the smile he reserved just for her.

David leant forward and rested his head on her shoulder. ‘I miss you’. He gripped her hips a little firmer and began to quickly move in and out of her. Billie moaned as he reached a hand around and began stroking her clit. The water of the shower was just splashing on to her shoulders, cold by the time the tiny droplets hit her skin. She shivered, unsure if it was from the water or they way he made her feel.

It wasn’t long before they both came together in a heap of moans and grunts. David pulled out of her and Billie turned around to face him. They embraced each other and took a step back into the spray of the shower to keep themselves warm.

'I guess it's true then' David said panting.

'What?' Billie asked puzzled.

'Old habits, they really do die hard' and he smiled. That smile he reserved, just for her. 


End file.
